I'm His Son!
by Cyndawill
Summary: Just the typical adventures of Tsunayoshi, the son of the number 1 Hitman, Reborn.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"Ooof!" A brunet cried as he crashed into a tree. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He whispered to himself as tears began to collect in his eyes.

"Stupid-Tsuna! Again! And no tears!" A gruff voice called from behind the horizon.

"Damnit! Fuck this shit! Stupid fucking-" Tsuna mumbled as he slowly pushed himself out of the tree.

"Care to repeat yourself?" A tall shadow loomed over the boy's glaring eyes.

"Fuck you Renato! Why are you always pushing me to the limit!? I just want to be normal! Like everyone else!" Tsuna's voice pierced through the hitman's ears.

"Normal? You want to be normal? Well sorry brat, but that's not happening," his voice cut like venom.

"I hate you!" Tsuna finally broke tears spilling out from his eyes. Casting a quick and hateful glare towards the man, Tsuna sprinted out of the forest leaving the man dumbstruck.

"You should have told him the reason why. You really fucked up this time," a blue haired woman appeared with a disapproving sigh.

"Lal… what are you doing here?" Renato glowered while lowering his fedora.

"What, can't I visit my godson from time to time?" Lal gave a questioning glare to the man before turning around.

"What should I do?" Renato's voice wavered.

"...Tell him the truth… about everything. Don't worry, he'll return," she gave him a sideways glance before walking away.

"Damnit… Tsuna,"

* * *

"I just want to be normal! I wanna hang out with all the other kids too! Why can't he see that? Does he… hate me? He's never said ' I love you' to me… ever," Tsuna tightened his arms around his legs as he pressed his back against the brick wall.

The only response from his companion was a soft purr as the cat continued to rub his back against Tsuna's leg.

"I've never had a true friend before, all my aunts and uncles don't count… but, I wonder what it's like," He mumbled quietly as he reached out a hand towards the ginger cat. "Maybe we can be…?"

The unspoken question was quickly answered by the understanding eyes of the cat as it pounced into Tsuna's lanky arms.

"It's getting late… I should head back. Though, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway," The brunet sighed to himself as he picked himself up from the damp concrete. "Let's go,"

* * *

Careful to not wake any current occupants of the house, Tsuna lightly grasped the door knob giving it a slight turn before pushing it open hoping that the heavens would not allow the door to creak.

"Tsunayoshi, I have something I want to tell you," A deep voice called Tsuna over.

"Ah...hey," Tsuna slowly dragged himself towards the living room where Renato awaited him.

"I want you to know that I never wanted this life for you. If I could, I would have turned back time to do it all over again. But we know that the world can't just comply like that," Renato chuckled grimly to himself before gesturing Tsuna over to sit next to him.

"It's unusual for you to beat around the bush, what… what is it?" Tsuna gripped the kitten in his hands awaiting for the answer.

"Tsuna… i'm part of the mafia and i'm quite a figure in it too. The number one hitman to be exact. This title has led many to my head and also, to your mother's," Renato titled his head away from Tsuna's eyes.

"M-my, mother's? I … I have a mom?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes.

"Everyone has one, silly boy. But because of me, she's gone. I'm so sorry Tsunayoshi, I failed to protect my wife and your mother," Renato closed his eyes showing a rare sign of weakness as Tsuna processed the newly given information in his five year old mind.

"Papa, it's ok. I know you tried your best and… and i'm here with you, so you must have done something right!" Tsuna hugged his father as his eyes glistened with unfallen tears. "I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to say that,"

"It's alright Tsuna… and i'm sorry for pushing you all the time. I just.. i'm afraid that one day you'll be taken from me and I'll be just as powerless as before," Renato placed his son on his lap as the child giggled a bit from the sudden touch.

"Hehehe," Tsuna giggled under his breath as Renato gave him a strange look.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Papa is such a softie!" Tsuna burst out laughing as Renato's eyes widened in shock.

"This brat!"

* * *

 **Just a new story. Hopefully I'll be able to update some of my other stuff before summer ends. Until then, bye!**


	2. Meeting students : Giotto

**Thanks for all the support!**

 **I'm probably just going to write drabbles for this series and maybe a few short arcs! (They're going to center around the father-son relationship of Reborn and Tsuna)**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own Katekyo Hitman Reborn !**

AU: Where Tsuna is jealous of Reborn's relationships (in a family way)

"Tsuna, I want you to meet my new charge, Giotto," Reborn called over to his son from the doorway.

"A-ah! Tsunayoshi-san, it's a p-pleasure to finally m-meet you!" A blonde teen held his hand out towards the moving figure, his face out of view. "I've h-heard so much about y-you!"

As the brunet reached Giotto, their gazes locked. Giotto stared into the most beautiful but horrifying caramel eyes ever, the shape resembling that of his tutor's.

"...Your hair is disgustingly unruly, your tie is crooked, shirt stained and wrinkled, pants ripped at the bottom, and zipper unzipped. You're Reborn's student, yet you can't even manage your own appearance? How upsetting," Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the blonde before he swiftly left the room but not without saying, "Also, it's a bit rude to talk about people when you don't even know them,"

Too shocked to even say goodbye, Giotto turned to Reborn with wide eyes. Registering everything that the boy had said, his face flashed a bright pink as his tutor's laughter filled the room.

"R-Reborn! It's not f-funny! And I look like this because of y-you!" he cried as he tried to fix everything that was critiqued. "I was excited to m-meet someone e-else who had faced y-your wrath!"

"Haha! Don't mind him stupid student. He's just jealous that I left him to train another student." Reborn smirked at the thought of his son brooding over his students. "Anyway, you're going to have someone else mentor you for this week,"

The groans of Giotto reached the young adult's ears as he smiled warmly of the upcoming future.


	3. Meeting students : Dino

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

 **Meeting Students : Dino**

* * *

"Oi, stupid-student! Run faster, or else they'll kill you," a nonchalant voice spoke from the rooftops.

"T-Tsuna! H-help me! I'm going t-to die!" a lanky teen cried, tugging at strands of blonde hair.

"Hey, Reborn asked me to train you, so i'm going to do my job properly. You should do your job too," Tsuna just smirked at the running teen. "Anyway, they're gaining on you. If you don't speed up soon, they'll be here in about thirty seconds. Unless you want to fight, that is,"

"Argh y-you know that I c-can't fight w-without any o-of my m-men around!" the teen yelled his breath ragged.

"Stupid-Dino. That's what this training is for. I prohibited them from helping so you can fend for yourself. Stupid stupid," Tsuna chided as he pulled out a couple of rocks. "Now, it's time to step up your game!"

Dino screamed in panic as a frenzy of stones pelted him from above. "Look! The bastard is over there! Get him!" The group from behind yelled as their gradually increased.

"T-Tsuna! What do I do? They're gaining on me!" Fear shined through his tear-stained eyes.

"Stupid-Dino. You're suppose to fight with your dying will. What did you learn this whole time?" Tsuna's seriousness seeping through his voice.

Before Dino could retort back, he noticed something strange.

"I won't let you near the boss!" A suited man stood between the blond and the angry mob.

"Romario! What are you doing?" Dino hissed.

"Boss, i'll hold them back, so please run away from here! I'll take full responsibility from Tsunayoshi as well!" Romario gave him a small smile before facing the crowd again. "You're fight ends here!"

"So, Dino?" Tsuna's face was void of any emotion.

"Tsuna… I...I'll fight to protect… the people around me!" Dino's determination could be felt from miles away, a burning inferno refusing to burn out.

"Finally, stupid-Dino," Tsuna smiled as Leon dropped something into his hands. "Thanks Leon. Hey! Dumb-Dino! Catch!"

With a swipe of motion, Dino quickly caught the item. "A whip?... Thanks, Tsuna!"

"Knock em' dead,"

* * *

"How was Dino?" Reborn casually asked his son during their daily coffee break.

"Haha, that fool of a student. He's so clumsy that even the younger me barely held a candle to him. His outfits are always messy and he seems to retain nothing in that small brain of his," Tsuna laughed his eyes shining. "But… he has a good heart. He's gonna go far,"

"Hmph, of course. _I_ trained him," Reborn smiled at the secret meaning behind the words.

"You egotistic father of mine,"

"You know you're the same,"

Hidden behind the door, Dino smiled under the praise before walking off.


	4. First Kill

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

 **First kill**

* * *

"T-the blood won't come off! Please just go!" Tsuna screamed to himself as he continued to furiously scrub at his hands. But his efforts continued to go to waste as more and more cuts continued to rise from his once pale hands. Dragging his head up, Tsuna stared at his reflection tracing the blood around his face. Unable to take it anymore, he _screamed_.

"Tsuna!" a muffled voice echoed from behind the bathroom door. Pulling the door open, Reborn was greeting with the crumpled form of _his_ son and a bloodied body lying in the bath tub.

"I killed him. I...killed him. He's dead," Tsuna's form shook violently.

"Tsuna, my son. Tsuna, please look at me," Reborn pleaded.

"D-dad! I killed him! I was so scared. He, he had a gun and I didn't know what to do! So I-I just stabbed him. There was s-so much blood" words tumbled out of the brunet's mouth as Reborn enveloped him in a hug.

"Tsuna, it's not your fault. Please, don't think you're evil, you're nothing but kindness and forgiveness." Reborn spoke rubbing circles into the boy's back.

"BUT I KILLED HIM!" Tsuna screamed pounding small fists into his father's back. "I'M A MURDERER!"

"Tsuna! Listen to me! I'll always, always love you. No matter what or who you become because you're my life, my sky. So please, don't think that you're such things," Reborn's grip tightened. "You're all I have left,"

"...Dad, I was so scared," tears flew freely from the wide eyes. "Scared that you'd leave me and think I was a monster,"

"Oh, baby. I would never think that. You're stupid-Tsuna, the number one hitman's son," Reborn smirked childishly.

"Hmph, stop calling me that! I'm plenty smart, you know," Tsuna huffed before the two broke out into gleeful laughter.

"Now, what do you say we get this body disposed of?"


End file.
